Royal Brittannia
by britishcomedy
Summary: Set at the start of Season 3 Will is with Emma, and then his British niece Sarah shows up on his door step, announcing that she and her mum and dad have moved to Lima. will things get complicated?, how will Sarah cope in a new school in a new country? This is my first fanfiction i dont know if i should continue with the story please review
1. Chapter 1

Royal Britannia

Will Schuester was alone in his apartment; Emma had just nipped out to get some wine for their Friday nights in, he scanned the rooms to make sure everything was perfectly neat and tidy after dinner, after plumping every cushion in sight, and getting out the wine glasses, he made his way to the bath room, brushed his teeth, put an extra squirt of Lubriderm in has hair and applied some aftershave, Will and Emma had been going out for a few months now but he still thought important to make an effort, after he and the flat had been preened he sat on the sofa and waited for Emma's return.

Even after 2 minutes Will was growing impatient and began counting he CD collection just for something to do, as he reached the Journey albums the doorbell rang, "Odd" he thought Emma normally just walks in, on his way to the door he remembered Emma said she would pick up some popcorn chocolate etc. so her hands would be full, he swing open the door, "I wondered where you got to" he said playfully he obviously didn't notice the confused teenager stood in front of him, as he took in the sight in front of him his jaw dropped, "Sarah!".

The teen smiled "hi uncle Will" she stepped forward and put her arms around his waist, after Will got over the shock he threw his arms around his niece he hadn't seen her for years last time was when his mum, dad, Terri, and himself visited his sister and brother in law in England,

he pulled her away "what are you doing here?" he asked "well dad got posted here by the bank so here we are, so I thought I'd surprise you", slightly laughing he replied "well this is certainly a surprise, come in" he stepped back from the door and let her in the apartment, Sarah made her way in and was trying to recall everything in the apartment it had been 6 years since she'd last been here.

Will came out from the kitchen with a glass of water and found Sarah sat on the sofa in the living room, still slightly stunned by her presence he sat down next to her and handed he the glass of water, "thanks" she said, "you here on your own" will asked, "yeh I got a taxi down here, mum and dad are still setting up the house, I just wanted to drop by and say hi, soooo Hello" she smiled "haha hi how long are you in ohio for?", "well dad's got a year contract, that's the plan at the moment", "what you doing about school" will asked (always the teacher) Sarah thought, "ive been enrolled at Mckinley High I start Monday, do you still teach there?" "yeh ive been there for nearly 5 years now" "what is it you teach again?" "Spanish and Glee club" "whats Glee club?" Will was shocked at her question but then remembered the they didn't really have glee clubs in England he knew they had choirs bit they only really sang classical or religious music, "well Glee club is a singing group, we sing all kinds of stuff from musical theatre numbers, Queen, to Lady gaga, and then we compete and championships around the country, its good fun, you'd like it, you still sing right?" "yeh" she replied "but only opera stuff really, and haven't really sung much pop stuff before" taking her empty glass he walked back to the kitchen and shouted over his shoulder "well im sure the new directions will help you out there, that's what were called by the way," slightly unsure she just smiled.

Will heard the door open "sorry I took so long will the cue in the shop was a mile long" as she placed the bags on the kitchen table she noticed Sarah sitting on the sofa, "hi" Emma greeted her, Sarah smiled defiantly feeling awkward now, Emma quickly made her way to the kitchen, "Will who's in the lounge" a slight panic drew over Will, he knew that Sarah knew about the divorce, but she didn't know who Emma was, but then she was going to know sooner or later, he grabbed Emma's hand squeezing it and giving a quick smile leading her towards the living room, as soon as Sarah saw them she stood up "um I'll leave you two I don't want to interrupt", "hold on" Will said "Sarah this is Emma Pillsbury… my… girlfriend" Sarah politely smiled even though she always thought Terri was abit odd she was her aunt, so this new couple was going to take some getting used to, "Emma this is my niece Sarah" they both shook hands and there hello's, "Sarah's going to be joining McKinley on Monday, Emma works there too she's the guidance councillor", Sarah smiled at Emma to be honest she seemed nice enough "oh cool, well I shall see you on Monday too then, look I best be going it was great seeing you" Sarah began walking to the front door, "do you have enough for the taxi" will asked "plenty thank you, see you Monday, it was nice to meet you Emma" "you too" Emma replied, with that the door was shut.

"well that went better than expected" will giggled, "yeh not bad at all, come on let's get that wine open I think you need it" Emma grabbed the wine from the side and led Will to the sofa, will took the bottle and poured to large glasses, he fell back on the sofa, and Emma snuggled next to him, she handed him his glass and took a sip out of her letting out a sigh, "why did I have a feeling things are going to get complicated?" will asked, "just relax and enjoy the weekend ok!" he smiled at her stern look "ok, I promise" they both sat in silence enjoying their wine and each other's company, after half an hour he noticed Emma had fallen asleep her empty glass still in her hand and laying sideways on her chest, trying not to wake her he removed the glass and then in one motion he lifter Emma up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom, he laid her on the bed removed her shoes and her jacket, he knew she probably wouldn't like sleeping in her clothes but he didn't want to wake her she looked so peaceful, he covered her with the duvet and placed a kiss on her forehead, he then made his way to the draw and grabbed his pyjama bottoms, he quietly placed his clothes on the back of a chair and put on his PJ's and slipped into bed, embracing Emma, she was right he was just going to enjoy the weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry about the epic wait im moving house so things are busy, its not the best chapter, but you were owed something to read.**

**Please review, and if anyone has some story ideas let me know**

**Thanks British Comedy **

Royal Britannia chapter 2

_Sarah's house_

"Mum, Dad I'm home" Joanne and Andrew where still sorting boxes in the kitchen, "How was your Uncle?" "He's good mum, you should have seen his face it was soooo funny, and he was like WHAT! (Sarah pulling a confused look)" , "did you tell him about school" dad asked, "yeh he was telling me about glee club, it's like choir, so that sounds like fun, I'm shattered so I'm gonna go to bed" she kissed her parents on the cheek "love you see you in the morning", "night love" her mum called after her, Joanne turned to Andrew, "I think she's gonna fit in well here", " I sure hope so" Andrew replied.

_Next Morning Will and Emma_

Will rolled over and tickled Emma behind the ear, "good morning, sleepy head" this still made Emma giggle, she rolled over so they were now facing each other, "morning sweetie, sleep well?" Emma asked, "eventually thanks, until you kicked me in the middle of the night" he flicked her on the nose, Emma looked embarrassed "I'm so sorry about that, I was being chased by this weird clown, I must have been running better than I thought" she giggled. "come on how about breakfast at the lima bean this morning" will proposed, "oh I don't know" Emma began to panic, she liked routine, "come on Emma it'll be fine I promise think about it you won't have to the cook a thing, or wash up", "well that is true" Will grabbed her hand and pulled her up "come on Em" he flashed his best smile knowing how to win her over, _oh no Emma there's that smile why does he have to be so damn hot, ok Emma you can do this, _"Ok" she replied, Will was delighted he kissed he for head and began to get ready, she was right this was gonna be a good weekend.

_Sarah's House_

"Mum I'm going to the shops the get some stuff for school" her mum leaned round he bedroom door, "I thought you had everything" she asked, "well I do nearly I just want to get some more folders, and my fountain pen decided to brake on me so I want a new one", "Ok well don't spend too much", "I promise I won't" Sarah grabbed her purse and made her way the bus stop.

_Ohio town Centre_

Look down a long line of shops Sarah soon realised she had no idea where she was going, "Brilliant" _right first stop latte, ask for directions and get my coffee fix, _as she opened the door to the Lima Bean she saw her own person sat nav her uncle Will, after paying for her coffee she made her way over to where they were sitting, "Hi uncle Will, Emma", "Hey" Will cheerily Greeted her and Emma smiled, "What brings you here" he asked "oh I needed some more school supplies and then realised I had no idea where anything is so I thought grab coffee and hopefully get some info" "what do you need?" Emma asked "oh not much just some folders and a fountain pen" "oh right well you can get those at stationary hut, so take a left at of here and its right at the bottom of the road" Will told her, "Brilliant thanks so much right I won't keep you much longer I'll see you Monday" "yes bye" "see you Monday", Sarah left the lima bean and walked towards stationary hut which was taking longer than expected, thanks for the warning Uncle Will.

So with her possessions brought she made her way back home, at least practically she was ready for school it didn't stop her being nervous.


End file.
